Sasuke X Sakura On The Ragnarok FFVIII
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is the Squall and Rinoa Ragnarok scene from FFVIII except it's... SASUSAKU STYLE! Please enjoy the story! Also, please R&R.


Sasuke X Sakura On The Ragnarok (FFVIII)

Story:  
This is the Squall and Rinoa Ragnarok scene from FFVIII except it's... SASUSAKU STYLE! Please enjoy the story! Also, please R&R.

Sasuke and Sakura then got inside the Ragnarok after Sasuke saved Sakura in Outer Space. Sasuke then sat in the pilot's seat and told the computer voice, "Ok, I'm here." as the computer voice then asked, "See the touch panel in front of you?" to which Sasuke replied, "Yeah, I see it." Then the computer voice said, "The rest is easy. Just enter the following data." to which Sasuke said, "Go ahead." as he began typing while the computer voice said the password. "WJHEIE/..." said the computer voice. "Entered." said Sasuke. "Then... 2872/HD-IEU." said the computer voice. "Entered.' said Sasuke. "No errors?" asked the computer voice. "It's fine." replied Sasuke. "Next, I'm sure you're ok, but there's something I need you to do. Turn off the gravity generator. This should save some fuel. Use the same touch panel to turn it off." said the computer voice. "Alright. This must be it." said Sasuke as he turned off the panel switch. "Congratulations. You're home free, Ragnarok. And... there's one more thing we need to tell you. From all of us at Ground Control, we wish you godspeed." said the computer voice. "Thanks." said Sasuke as he sighed and silently motioned for Sakura to sit down. "Hey!?" cried Sakura as she found herself floating in the air. Sasuke then floated in the air also to join her as they hugged and Sasuke sat in the pilot's seat. He then put his seatbelt on as he told Sakura to put her seatbelt on. "Go sit over there. Put your seatbelt on." said Sasuke as Sakura ended up falling into Sasuke's arms while sitting down. "We'll be home soon?" asked Sakura as she looked out the window. "Hopefully. Now go sit down." said Sasuke as Sakura hugged him by saying, "Just a little longer." "Why are you holding onto me like this?" asked Sasuke. "You don't like this, Sasuke?" asked Sakura thinking that Sasuke didn't like the way that Sakura was holding onto him. "Just not used to it." said Sasuke. "How about when you were little? Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke. "I can't remember anything about my parents... but... Itachi was there for me. Itachi was there to hold my hand." said Sasuke remembering his parents and his older brother, Itachi. "Made you feel safe and secure?" asked Sakura. "Sure. But he left, just disappeared. I'm afraid... afraid of having that feeling of comfort taken away." said Sasuke, sadly. "You were afraid of losing us? Is that why you kept your distance?" asked Sakura as she referred to their friends. "I was always alone..." said Sasuke as he gave Sakura a sad look. "Sasuke... you missed out on all the good things in life. You've missed out on so much." said Sakura as she hugged Sasuke. "...Maybe." said Sasuke. "Definitely. I like it like this. I liked having my mom hold me. My dad, too, back when we got along." said Sakura as she looked back at the window and looked back at Sasuke. "I'm not your mom." said Sasuke as Sakura giggled. "No, of course not. But now... Sasuke, you're the one that gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness... and annoyance and disappointment, too!" said Sakura as she shook her legs as they both said, "...Whatever." to which Sakura giggled again. "You should get back to your seat now." said Sasuke. "Just a little longer." said Sakura as she begged Sasuke for her to hold onto him a bit longer not wanting the moment to end. "You'll be safer in your seat." said Sasuke to himself as Sakura hugged him and asked, "We're gonna make it home, right?" to which Sasuke replied, "We can only hope." "When we get back... we won't be able to stay together, huh?" asked a sad Sakura fearing that she and Sasuke would no longer be together. "...Maybe. "No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees." Those were your words, Sakura." said Sasuke as he remembered Sakura's words. "That's not what I meant." said Sakura. "We'll figure out what to do once we get back." said Sasuke as he pushed Sakura to her seat which made Sakura sit down. "They'll all be angry at me." said Sakura, sadly. "Angry?" asked Sasuke, confused. "This is Airstation. Ragnarok, please respond." said the computer voice breaking Sakura's and Sasuke's moment together. "This is the Ragnarok." said Sasuke. "We have some questions for you. We're collecting escape pods. We have a good idea of what happened. I hear no one from Lunar Base is on the Ragnarok. How many of you are there?" asked the computer voice. "Just two." replied Sasuke. "......Your names?" asked the computer voice. "Sasuke Uchiha. I am a SEED from Balamb Garden." said Sasuke. "And the other?" asked the computer voice. "...Sakura Haruno." said Sasuke referring to Sakura. "Sakura Haruno? The sorceress!? She's on the ship!?" asked the computer voice shocked while finding out at the same time that Sakura was indeed a sorceress. "So... it's true? Sakura is a sorceress?" asked Sasuke to himself while looking at Sakura. "I've... become a sorceress. I can't stay with you anymore, Sasuke." said Sakura, sadly while looking at Sasuke. "Respond, Ragnarok!" cried the computer voice. "I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you..." said Sakura as she continued talking to Sasuke. "Sakura..." said Sasuke to himself looking sadly at Sakura while feeling sorry that she had to go through with this at the same time. "Respond, Ragnarok!" cried the computer voice once more. "Nobody would want to be around me anymore..." said Sakura. "The sorceress will be seized upon arrival. Be sure to follow the crew's instructions." said the computer voice this time, a little more calm. "I'm... scared." said Sakura, sadly. "Sasuke, do you copy? Is the sorceress listening, too?" asked the computer voice only to get no answer from Sasuke because he was comforting Sakura. "I'm scared, Sasuke. I don't wanna go back. I wanna stay here with you." said Sakura as she began crying uncontrollably. "Sakura..." said Sasuke as he gave Sakura a serious look on his face. He then closed his eyes, pressed his lips on hers and kissed her. At first, when the tears were streaming down Sakura's face, her eyes suddenly began to shake but then calmly closed as Sasuke picked her up as the two of them went inside the cabin and made love. When they got inside the cabin, Sasuke put Sakura on the bed, took her red shirt off, and took off his shirt as well. "Oh, Sasuke." moaned Sakura. "Say my name again." said Sasuke. "Sasuke." said Sakura repeating his name. "Again." said Sasuke. "Sasuke." "Again." said Sasuke. "Sasuke." moaned Sakura again. "One more time Sakura." said Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke." said Sakura, moaning one last time. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." said Sasuke, smiling as they continued making love. "Sakura... I Love You." said Sasuke. "I Love You too, Sasuke." said Sakura as they fell asleep later on in each other's arms/ 


End file.
